


Pancakes and Applesauce

by VioletKnox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKnox/pseuds/VioletKnox
Summary: You convince Severus to stay for dinner after an Order’s meeting, but when you fall sick, he does what he can to take care of you.





	Pancakes and Applesauce

“Dinner’s on the table,” you turned to see Sirius popping his head into the hall in number 12 Grimmauld Place where you were talking with your husband. Turning your head back to Severus, you saw the annoyed look on his face and knew it must be taking him all he had not to storm out the front door right now. 

You had asked him to stay for dinner after today’s Order meeting for once as you wanted to inform every one of the news you had received about a month ago. He resisted at first and tried to convince you to simply send them an owl, but you knew that if you stood your ground, he wouldn’t bare disappointing you. 

“You sure we can’t just send them all letters?” he whispered to you as you ran your hands up his arms, soothing him. 

“Come on baby, it won’t be so bad. Everyone’s really nice, they’ll be happy for us,” you said softly as you caressed his cheek. Severus leaned into your touch and sighed. He looked into your eyes and felt his tense shoulders drop.

You heard Sirius squeeze past the crowd of people heading to the dining room as he said he would join them after a quick visit to the loo. “You can go on ahead (Y/N).”

“Thanks Sirius,” you said politely as you took your husband’s hand, leading him towards the door seeping a strong smell. As you got closer, the smell intensified, and you suddenly felt your stomach flip. You stopped and placed a hand over your belly as your breathing increased. 

“(Y/N)?” Severus looked at you concerned when he saw you placing a hand on the frame of the door. “Are you okay?”

When you felt your stomach twist once more, you pushed Severus aside and ran towards the washroom. Sirius was about to shut the door, but you quickly pulled him away, flipping the toilet seat up as you leaned your head over, kneeling on the floor. Sirius was taken aback by your motions and slowly turned his head to find Severus casually walking towards him.

“Is she okay?” he asked your husband. 

“Not after taking a whiff of your food,” he scoffed. “Your cooking must be quite something if she couldn’t even make it past the doorway.”

Sirius looked at Severus unable to understand what had just happened. He knew Severus was likely to insult the food when he heard that he would be staying for dinner, but he never imagined his cooking would give one of his guests such a bug. 

“Shut up Severus,” you said as you whipped your mouth and turned on the faucet, cleaning out your mouth. The two men by the door waited as you dried your hands. As you left the bathroom, you realized the commotion you made had caused most people to gather around you. “Well, I was going to wait for dinner to say something, but… I’m pregnant.”

Severus leaned against the wall uncomfortably as everyone gazed at you both. You nervously searched everyone’s expressions to see their reaction, but they all seemed frozen in place, stunned by the news you had just shared. 

“Congratulations!” Molly was the first to speak as she made her way over to you, pulling you in to hug you. 

“Thanks Molly,” you said before everyone else came over to share their own congratulations. 

“Snape with a kid,” whispered Sirius to Remus, “Never thought I’d see the day.”

You glared over at Sirius when you heard him mocking your husband and rose an eyebrow as you hugged Tonks, shooting a threatening eye at him. You peered in the direction of Severus and watched him accept Author’s hand as he cautiously shook it.

Severus finally managed to peel himself away from the crowd surrounding him and walked towards you.

“We should go before it gets dark,” he said to you as you excused yourself from those whom you were conversing with. 

“You’re leaving?” asked Molly.

“But we should celebrate,” said Author. 

“Severus, we agreed to stay,” you whispered to him as everyone waited to see if you would dine with them. 

Severus crossed his arms as he looked down at you. “After what just happened,” he said nudging towards the bathroom, “you still want to stay here?”

You blushed as you bit your lower lip. You looked around before looking back at your husband, realizing he was right. “Sorry everyone, we will have to celebrate another day,” you bid everyone farewell as Severus made his way to the exit, not wanting to stay longer than he had to. They all waved goodbye as Severus opened the door for you.

You stepped outside and he pulled you in, apparating to your home in Spinner’s End. Looking around, you realized Severus had apparated to the bathroom rather than the sitting room as he knew the trip would not sit well with your uneasy stomach. You quickly threw the toilet seat up and once again leaned over the bowl as Severus pulled your hair back, making soft circles on your back. You heaved for air as you sat back, flushing the toilet. 

“Will you be alright?” asked Severus.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” you smiled at him and watched as he nodded before making his way out, leaving you to clean yourself up. Once you slowly made your way out of the bathroom, you started walking towards the clanging sounds in the kitchen and found Severus cooking. You sat down at the table and watched as he charmed the pan to levitate towards him. 

“Pancakes?” you asked as he set the plate full of food down. He said nothing as he took a seat and flicked his wand, causing a jar to fly right into his hands. He began unscrewing the lid as he spoke.

“Pancakes and applesauce. It was my favorite as a child. My mum said it was the only thing she could eat when she was pregnant with me,” he averted your gaze as he scooped some applesauce from the jar and placed it on the pancakes in front of you. 

You smiled at him, imaging what a young Severus Snape would look like happily eating pancakes and applesauce. “What else have you been hiding from me all these years?” you teased as you picked up your fork and knife, tasting Severus’ choice in cuisine.

Severus smirked as you hummed in delight, quickly scoffing down more food. 

“Pace yourself,” he said, “there’s plenty.”

You smiled at him once more as you watched him contently take a bite into his own pancakes. You happily thanked him before cutting yourself another piece as this was the first time in a long while you felt able to eat without feeling nauseous.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @violet-knox if you wish. Also, I know nothing about being pregnant so I’m sorry if I got anything wrong


End file.
